


Distance

by Blue_Storm (Spillz)



Series: Zutara Month 2016 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island, F/M, Zutara Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillz/pseuds/Blue_Storm
Summary: Katara and Zuko are saying goodbye before spending the night apart.There isn't that much talking.





	

“This isn’t fair!” Katara held on tightly to the silk of Zuko’s shirt sleeve as they jogged through the dark corridors of the Ember island house

“I know...” He said, keeping his voice low as they ducked into an alcove “But it won’t be forever He pressed a quick kiss on her lips, which prompted Katara to push him against the wall and give him a longer one.

“Anytime apart is too long.” She said

“I’m going to be like, ten yards away.”

“Still! I’ve gotten accustomed to a much warmer bed temperature in the last year, I don’t think I’ll survive sleeping next to the window”

“And you call  _ me  _ dramatic.”  He rolled his eyes, a playful smile dusting his features

“I’m not being dramatic, I’m sharing with Suki and her hands are freezing.”Katara leant back and pouted, so Zuko leant in and kissed her. This was the kind of kiss that made Katara want to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, but they had already been gone more than long enough to cause a little suspicion, so Katara pulled away instead.

“We should go back.” She said, with every bit of self-control she had left “Still can’t believe you have to share a room with my brother in your own house.”

“Believe me, I’m just as annoyed as you are.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m only going to be in the next room,” He said, “Come on, they’re probably wondering where we are.”

“What do we tell them?” 

“You were warning me about the perils of sharing a bedroom with Sokka.”

“Aang and Toph got their own rooms…” Katara mumbled in protest as they made their way back to their friends.

 

Katara had been trying to get some sleep in a bed that felt almost comically cold for around an hour when the blanket she had been clinging to started to shift.

“Suki?” She asked, turning to see her friend sitting on the edge of the bed 

‘Oh, hey... Katara, I was just going to get some uh” Suki stumbled over her words the way she always did when she got caught out ‘Some you know, water? Yeah, I’m just  _ really  _ thirsty”

‘Right…” Katara  deadpanned, sitting up as well now “By  _ ‘Water’ _ do you mean _ ‘Sokka’ _ ?”

“No! I- how could you!” Suki began, but the soft knock on their door cut her off. “I told him to wait in the living room.” she sighed

“You don’t have to go to the living room.” Katara said with something between a laugh and sigh “Come in Sokka!” she called, watching as he sheepishly slid the door across.

“Hey Katara, I was just coming by to visit my favourite sister!” He said, holding his arms out for a hug.

“Save it,” Katara said, holding up one hand as she swung her legs over the side of the bed “I am going to go to Toph’s room for the night because I have urgent matters to discuss regarding Republic City.” 

“Wait, why couldn’t they just wait until-” Sokka started to ask before Suki coughed loudly and his eyebrows shot up  “Oh! Oh right! Thanks, Katara” He said, giving her a quick hug before practically throwing her out of the room.

 

Katara might have been a little more annoyed at the prospect of sharing a room with a girl famous for her bad hygiene and her fierce love of personal space. But of course, Katara had absolutely no intention of going to stay with Toph. Not when she now knew that Zuko had the room to himself.


End file.
